goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Aztec/Walkthrough
The Aztec Complex is GoldenEye 007's 19th level and first secret level. It is considered by most GoldenEye 007 players to be the hardest level in the game. The guards carry US AR33 Assault Rifles and Moonraker Lasers. Some guards even carry 2 Moonraker Lasers. Jaws carries 2 US AR33 Assault Rifles. Jaws can take more hits than most enemies. It takes about 15 laser headshots to kill him. Primary Objectives *Reprogram shuttle guidance *Launch shuttle Background The Drax Corporation continues to be involved in unlicensed space exploration. Many of their projects are of military nature and constitute a threat to the new world political order. M Briefing The Drax launch facility is located in a South American Aztec ruin. They are scheduled to launch a stolen NASA shuttle with an unknown military payload. We're sending you in alone, 007. Penetrating the base security will be tricky, but once your in, we believe you will be able to recover the shuttle from right under their noses Q Branch Simple plan, 007. Reprogram the guidance computer with the information on this floppy - then we can take control as soon as the old girl reaches orbit. Now pay attention, one thing we don't know is the Drax launch protocol - you'll have to find that data and install it to initiate the launch. Can't be to difficult to spot, it'll be lying around in some high security area. Moneypenny Quetzacoatl ring any bells, James? No, I didn't think so... Unlockable cheats: Laser: Beat Aztec complex on Secret Agent. 2x Laser: Beat Aztec complex on Secret Agent in 9:00 or less (You also get the single laser if you beat Aztec complex on Secret Agent in 9:00 minutes or less, but if you beat it in 9:01 or more you don't get the 2x laser, you just get the single laser.) Tips and Tricks Here are some tricks that make this level a lot easier. Stairway Trick: Jaws can take you down quite fast if you're not careful, but here is a trick to kill Jaws without getting hit. When you start the level go the long way don't fall down the pit. Once you see Jaws make some noise so he notices you, than run back up to the stairway that leads to the shuttle room. When Jaws is on the opposite side he won't shoot you, but make sure you stay on the opposite side, because if you go on the side Jaws is on he will shoot you. Which ever way he runs run the opposite way. When Jaws is on the other side start shooting him, then as he runs toward you run the opposite way. Repeat until Jaws dies. There is another trick to kill Jaws without getting hit. Jaws Trick: When you start the level go the long way don't fall down the pit. Once you see Jaws make some noise so he notices you then when he runs after you run up against him so that his arm stretch past you, and 90% of the time he won't hit you at all. There is a trick to beat this level without killing Jaws. Glass door Trick: After killing all the guards the 3rd room open the mainframe and kill the first guard, run down to the hallway with the 3 guards make so noise so that they notice you. Make sure at least 3 guards are chasing you. Close the mainframe and stand on it so it doesn't close. Wait till the guards start chasing you. Then run to the glass door. Make sure the guards see you run to the glass door. Wait there as long as you can before the guards get to the mainframe. Run back to the computer and open the mainframe, and hide behind the wall. The guards should open the door almost every time. Category:Mission Walkthroughs